nidfandomcom-20200213-history
NiGHTS (character)
NiGHTS (voiced by Julissa Aguirre) is a First-level Nightmaren and the primary protagonist of the NiGHTS series. NiGHTS is a playful, kind, and free spirited creature who dwells in the Night Dimension. Although NiGHTS was created by Wizeman, (s)he didn't agree with Wizeman's plans to take over Nightopia so (s)he rebelled. Reala and NiGHTS are equal in their acrobatic fighting abilities, but enemies due to their opposites in their personalities that makes them perfect rivals. NiGHTS has the ability to dualize with Visitors and break free of Ideya confinement. A lot of the casino, carnival, and bingo stages in the Sonic games were named after him/her. (S)he also has a hotel named after him/her as seen in Sonic Adventure 2 ''and ''Sonic Generations on Radical Highway. NiGHTS is much like Peter Pan, a character created by Scottish-born English author JM Barrie. They both are capable of flight, are childlike, they never grow-up or age, and take children with them on adventures in their worlds. The only difference is that Neverland is "real" (at least in the original novel and Warner Brothers movie adaptation) while Nightopia is completely a dream world. Physical Appearance NiGHTS is a Nightmaren that has the appearance of a jester. (S)he appears more humanoid unlike most other Nightmaren. NiGHTS has cream colored skin, blue eyes with what appears to be cat-like pupils or "smooth slits" and a slim or curvy body. His/her attire consists of a unique jester-like outfit, a purple striped jester hat, a magenta collared vest with red and gold accents encrested blue diamond shaped jewels and gold star shaped buttons and has a red jewel on his/her chest, white long sleeves embedded with faint gray markings along with violet and gold patterned cuffs, a pair of white gloves(no gloves in the Nights into Dreams), and tight violet overalls around the feet up with magenta and gold coloring around the feet and legs and white runes or markings on his/her hips/thighs. NiGHTS seems to lack a few limbs(arms and neck) similar to Rayman, but it is not exactly noticeable. Despite being genderless NiGHTS has a very feminine appearance due to his/her slim body and eyelashes. Rarely, NiGHTS also wears a gold Persona mask with blue feather on the center top. NiGHTS' basically appears like a humanoid/jester 1st Level Nightmaren. Character NiGHTS is a first-level Nightmaren, created by Wizeman to steal Ideya. Despite being one of Wizeman's most powerful creations, NiGHTS is a remarkably mischievous free spirit who did not like taking orders, so much so that Wizeman has on multiple occasions, imprisoned him/her within Nightopia to keep him/her out of the way. NiGHTS asks for the assistance of the Visitors (Claris and Elliot in Nights into Dreams and William and Helen in Nights: Journey of Dreams) in defeating Wizeman presumably because NiGHTS simply doesn't like Wizeman, and not because (s)he is inherently 'good'. NiGHTS is officially genderless, as stated by creator, Yuji Naka, and often changes to suit the individual people and scenery NiGHTS encounters. It should be noted that all nightmaren are genderless, including NiGHTS' rival and sibling, Reala. NiGHTS into Dreams After rebelling against Wizeman in NiGHTS into Dreams, NiGHTS is imprisoned in an Ideya Palace. The only way NiGHTS can be freed from the prison is by merging with either Claris or Elliot who possess the red Ideya of courage. NiGHTS' freedom is only temporary, making it harder to collect their stolen Ideya. Should their time run out, NiGHTS will be imprisoned back in the Ideya Palace. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams Created along with Reala to be Wizeman's right hand man, NiGHTS was once obedient towards his/her creator. However, NiGHTS later rebelled and was confined in an Ideya Palace, a gazebo-like container for dreamers' Ideya. Only Visitors with Red Ideya can release NiGHTS from imprisonment. (S)he seems to have a bad habit of drifting off and leaving Helen alone, doing so twice in the game, (s)he probably saw something and forgot to tell Helen (s)he was leaving. After NiGHTS, Will, and Helen defeated Wizeman, NIGHTS gives a final bow before fading away into white light. It is unclear whether or not NIGHTS "disappeared forever" as after the credits the child of choice is seen sleeping in their bed and then the camera pans out towards the clock tower where you can see NiGHTS on the top on the spire, imaginary flute in hand, peacefully watching over the city. As previously stated it is unclear whether this is proof that NIGHTS survived or that it is a memorial in his/her honor but, however it is clear that (s)he survived as Sega stated that for another game. Gender The original designers of NiGHTS wanted NiGHTS to appeal to a wider audience and saw gender would hold their new character back. During an interview, Takashi Iizuka stated, "NiGHTS is neutral, and therefore has no gender. The impressions of the character with regards to gender are totally up to the player." Sega has confirmed multiple times that NiGHTS is genderless as well as all the other Nightmaren. Nights: Journey of Dreams, is rather a confusion amongst some fans, NiGHTS is referred to as a male by Owl and Reala, but is voiced by a woman. Though Owl once called NiGHTS "dear" in one of Helens Missions, which is often to refer a female. NiGHTS is voiced by a woman to sound like a young child, a boy or a girl. Likewise Miles 'Tails' Prower from the Sonic the Hedgehog series has been voiced by a woman. It is possible that NiGHTS was refered to as a male merely due to the fact that calling a genderless or otherwise "gender confused" person an "it" is considered as rude. Refering to NiGHTS as a "he" was not to confuse the fans or players, but to merely be polite. NiGHTS' gender is entirely up to the player and can be regarded as a male or a female. NiGHTS has both male and female traits and/or characteristics. What makes NiGHTS male is his/her personality and what makes him/her female is his/her appearance. If NiGHTS were to be a boy (s)he would be considered as "an adventurous, mischievous, slightly effeminate boy". If NiGHTS were to be a girl (s)he would be considered as "a graceful, fun-loving, tomboyish girl". The gender of NiGHTS is whatever the player sees fit, but in general NiGHTS is genderless as well as all other Nightmaren. Personality NiGHTS personality is somewhat that of a child. While (s)he can be playful and mildly rude, in the proper situations NiGHTS can turn serious in a heartbeat. NiGHTS is very compassionate towards visitors even going as far as to put personal feelings aside. For example, in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams' Sky Concert stage when NiGHTS is asked by Helen to fly up and try it, NiGHTS declined the offer. However, NiGHTS had a change of heart upon seeing how important it was to Helen. NiGHTS is also very merciful. For instance after beating Reala in the Delight City stage, upon noticing that Reala seemed hurt, NiGHTS asked if he was alright only to be captured. In the final stage, NiGHTS made the ultimate sacrifice thereupon proving how much NiGHTS disliked Wizeman. In the cinema before the fight against Wizeman (extended version), after dualizing with Helen and Will, Wizeman reveals when he is destroyed, everything he created will be destroyed as well, including NiGHTS. NiGHTS than states that (s)he knew that all along, yet is prepared to battle Wizeman to the very end. Will and Helen separated from NiGHTS because they didn't want him/her to disappear forever, but NiGHTS reassures and convinces them by saying that they'll be friends forever no matter what happens. Abilities NiGHTS' main and most notable ability is flight, able to fly freely and gracefully through the air. While flying NiGHTS can perform Acrobatics or aeriel tricks to show how easy and comfortable flying is for him/her. (S)he also can fly at great speeds able to fly as fast as the fastest thing alive. Besides flying, NiGHTS shows various other abilities in both games. NiGHTS has the ability to Dualize with Visitors, with this (s)he and a Visitor can assimilate with one another or become in sync, to do this the two must touch or at least hold hands. While they are dualized the Visitor literally becomes NiGHTS and either one can be in control of the other's movements, mostly NiGHTS. This also helps him/her escape the "NiGHTS Capture" as Dualizing with a Visitor who possesses the Red Ideya of Courage is enough to break NiGHTS free of the inescapable cage. This is a required ability when using NiGHTS in both games. NiGHTS can also use an attack called the Drill Dash, which is his/her most basic attack. With this ability (s)he is able to attack and defeat a simple 3rd level Nightmaren. The Drill Dash can also help NiGHTS move or fly twice as fast merely to catch up with Goodles in Nights: Journey of Dreams. The Drill Dash is a possible reference to Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash as both abilities require a form of spinning(Sonic spins into a spikey ball while NiGHTS spins like a powerful drill) and can be used to attack enemies and move faster. To some extant NiGHTS is shown to have strength above that of a normal person as (s)he can move ojects and wound creatures(or in which case a Nightmaren) three to four times his/her size. In the first game, NiGHTS shows the ability to transform into a bobsled, an ability that was expanded upon in the sequel with the introduction of persona masks. Each mask allows NiGHTS to change forms and abilities accordingly, including those of a dragon for gust resistance, a rocket for doubled speed and a dolphin for swimming. NiGHTS can transform into virtually anything. Along with the persona masks, NiGHTS is also able to transform into a boat and a roller coaster, as well as rolling up in a ball to roll down slides (a possible reference to Sonic Team's title character Sonic the Hedgehog). NiGHTS can create small portals called Paraloops with twinkle dust emits from his/her hands by flying in a circle. This ability sends who or whatever gets sucked in to an unknown space, but in Nights: Journey of Dreams the Paraloop simply sends Nightopians(and apparently Nightmarens) to the My Dream world. This ability is also useful in collecting Blue Chips and certain other items. NiGHTS' Paraloop is considered as a hammerspace for the items (s)he has collected and a portal to other locations for creatures. If counted as an ability, NiGHTS possesses what is called the Imaginary Flute, which is an invisible or otherwise an imaginary instrument that NiGHTS plays when (s)he is alone usually to keep him/her calm, relaxed and at peace. When one hears NiGHTS playing his/her flute the music is almost always the flute version his/her own theme song "Dreams Dreams". Home NiGHTS comes from the dream world of Nightopia (referred to in-game as the Night Dimension), and takes shape according to the thoughts, ideas, personalities, and will of the Visitors (humans from the real world). NiGHTS lives alongside Owl, a brown owl who acts as the elder and guide in Nights: Journery of Dreams, and the Nightopians. NiGHTS however is a Nightmaren and henceforth, the origin of creation is in the dark realm of Nightmare. NiGHTS does what (s)he can to stop Wizeman from taking over. Interaction with other characters The Visitors: (Claris, Elliot, Will and Helen) NIGHTS is kind towards the children in both games, helping all four of them to defeat Wizeman on two separate occasions. NiGHTS shows the children around different Dream Worlds and works together with them to dispatch numerous Nightmaren. Owl: '''NIGHTS shows disrespect for Owl on a regular basis, but also shows a sort of friendship with the bird. Owl often seems frustrated with NiGHTS' rambunctious behavior, and occasionally lectures him/her, but to no avail. '''Wizeman: NIGHTS shows a special distaste for Wizeman. NiGHTS is glad to put a halt to Wizeman's plans, and has defeated Wizeman in combat twice. Any orders given to NiGHTS by Wizeman are in vain, as NiGHTS simply continues the rebellion against the creator of Nightmare. It should be noted that the reason NiGHTS rebels against his/her master is not because NiGHTS is good and Wizeman is evil, but simply due to NiGHTS' extreme dislike for Wizeman and his ideals. Reala: NIGHTS' relationship with Reala appears complicated. NiGHTS seems to still hold Reala as a friend or at least a former one, while Reala pities NiGHTS for rebelling against Wizeman. Reala often plays on NiGHTS' mercy, using it as opportunity to imprison him/her. He sometimes refers to NiGHTS as a sibling. Creation and conception Naoto Naoto Oshima was the original Nights designer and Kazuyuki Hoshino was the character designer for the video game Nights into Dreams. Though Nights into Dreams was left without a sequel for over a decade, the character continued to appear within games developed by Sonic Sonic Team as a cameo, showing much affection for the character and the game. This led to the eventual sequel, Nights: Journey of Dreams. Naoto Oshima had left Sega by that point, so Kazuyuki Hoshino was placed in charge of character design for Nights: Journey of Dreams. Takashi lizuka, the lead game designer, felt that with Hoshino, they captured the style used for the character in the original game. Reception Referring to Nights into Dreams, IGN said "NiGHTS was essentially Sonic in the air..." The IGN review of Nights: Journey of Dreams called NiGHTS a "mysterious creature." The IGN reviewer noted, "strangely NiGHTS and all other characters in Nightopia are from England?" but said the voice acting was "decent, if not a bit over-the-top." In the English version of the game, NiGHTS is voiced by American voice actress Julissa Aguirre. In his review of Nights: Journey of Dreams, Kevin Vanord of GameSpot described the character as an "androgynous jester." VanOrd said, "NiGHTS is smoothly animated", but said NiGHTS' "vocal personification (may not be) everyone's cup of tea." VanOrd wrote, "The jester is genderless... and the accompanying voice is, well, correspondingly confused. But whether you think NiGHTS sounds like a young woman or a young boy, it's a good fit for the character." Appearances NiGHTS also starred in Archie Comics' 3 comic adaption of Nights into Dreams as well as another 3 comic mini-series about Nights coming to the real world. NiGHTS is also a playable character in Sega Superstars, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and Sega Superstar Tennis. However, in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, NiGHTS can't speak. Also, in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sega Superstar Tennis, NiGHTS appearance is that of NiGHTS in Nights: Journey of Dreams. Players can also fly as NiGHTS through familiar Nights into Dreams landscapes in Sega Superstars which involved using a special motion censer camera call the EyeToy. Christmas Nights into Dreams NiGHTS starred in a single level demo game for the Sega Saturn called Christmas Nights into Dreams that featured many date related events not available in the original game. Around the Christmas season, NiGHTS' outfit changes into a red and white Santa-like outfit to match the change in scenery. Other Cameos Over the years, NiGHTS has made many cameos in other Sonic Team games, including Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX (in the Casinopolis level), Sonic Adventure 2 (in the City Escape and Radical Highway levels), Shadow the Hedgehog, as in Lethal Highway, the title screen appears in a billboard without any text. In Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2, the player can raise a Chao that resembles NiGHTS by giving them Fly animals and energies. NiGHTS also appears in Sonic Pinball Party and has his/her own pinball board themed after NiGHTS into Dreams. Another appearance is in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg as a hatchable creature. The Circus Hat in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg resembles NiGHTS' purple jester hat and allows you to roll an egg by walking on top of it. NiGHTS also appears in Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3, Sonic Shuffle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Battle, and most recently in the 3DS version of Sonic Generations. NiGHTS has also made a guest appearance in Phantasy Star Online I & II Plus, in an Episode 2 quest. NiGHTS has also appeared in Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing as the flag waver (fulfilling a similar role to Lakitu's in the Mario Kart series). According to Sega, NiGHTS' addition was last minute due to the fans' demanding his/her inclusion in the game. Sega has also rumored that NiGHTS might become a playable downloadable character based on the sales of the game. Gallery File:NiDNiGHTS.jpg|''NiGHTS into Dreams...'' File:Swanky.jpg|''Journey of Dreams'' File:Modern_NiGHTS.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' sst_nights.png|NiGHTS in Sega Super Star Tennis PinballPartyNiGHTS.jpg|NiGHTS in Sonic Pinball Party nights57.jpg|xmas nights art nights in the intro of jod.jpg|NiGHTS in the NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams Intro nights in the intro of jod 2.jpg|NiGHTS in the NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams Intro 2 nights artwork nights into dreams.jpg|Nights into Dreams Artwork 2 nights' win pose.jpg|NiGHTS' win pose from Journey of Dreams nights' expressions.jpg|NiGHTS' Expressions (Journey of Dreams) nights' expressionsa.jpg|NiGHTS' Expressions 2 (Journey of Dreams) Trivia *For some reason, all of NiGHTS' cameos in the background of Sonic Adventure 2's Radical Highway were removed and replaced with chao images in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *NiGHTS has appeared in more Sonic games than his/her own. *NiGHTS is one of Sega's most popular characters, the others being Sonic, Amigo and Billy Hatcher. *By most fans, NiGHTS is, along with Amigo and Billy Hatcher, regarded as a Sonic the Hedgehog character since (s)he was created by Sonic Team. *When a player play as NiGHTS, in the first Sonic Riders, the Omochao announcer switches between NiGHTS gender when racing by saying both he and she. Examples of these quotes during gameplay are when NiGHTS takes flight Omochao says "Looks like NiGHTS just grew wings because he's flying" or when NiGHTS rides on another racers turbulence he says "Look at NiGHTS as he rides that Turbulence!". When NiGHTS lands a perfectly performed trick combo Omochao says "And she makes a nice landing!" or when NiGHTS fails to land a trick combo Omochao says "Oh! And she was so persistant too...!" also when NiGHTS has the ability to grind he also says "She's hot stuff! Look at those sparks!" *NiGHTS is most likely a boy because of the Sonic RPG games seires, where he was voiced by an adult man. *NiGHTS is close friends with Princess Uni, a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. See also * Nights into Dreams * Nights: Journey of Dreams External links * [http://www.sega.com/games/game_temp.php?game=nights&id=nights_hp_mpb Nights: Journey of Dreams at Sega of America] * [http://www.sonicteam.com/nights/index.html Official Sonic Team Nights website] (japenese) Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Nightmarens (Journey of Dreams)